rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
KotNR Light of Tython
=Light of Tython= Defender-class Light Corvette CL 9 Colossal space transport (Targeted as Gargantuan sized starfighter) Init -1; Senses Perception +6 Defense Ref 16 (Flat-Footed 14), Fort 26; +14 Armor, Vehicular Combat HP 120; DR 15; SR 40; Threshold 76; Speed Fly 16 squares (max. velocity 1,100 km/h), fly 4 squares (Starship scale) Ranged Laser Cannons +5 (see below) and Ranged Proton Torpedos +5 Fighting Space 12x12 or 1 square (Starship scale); Cover total Base Atk +2; Grp +38 Atk Options Autofire (Cannons) Abilities Str 42, Dex 16, Con -, Int 16 Skills Initiative -1, Mechanics +6, Perceptions +6, Pilot -1, Use Computer +6 Crew 2 (skilled); Passengers 10 Cargo 60 tons; Consumables 2 months; Carried Craft none Hyperdrive x1 (Backup x12); Navicomputer Payload 27/30 Proton Torpedoes. Availability Military (Jedi Order exclusive); Cost 185,250 Laser Cannons (Pilot or Gunner) :Atk +4 (-2 autofire), Dmg 6d10x2 :The Defender is, by default, equipped with two fire-linked double turrets each carrying a Medium Laser Cannon. These cannons can be controlled by the pilot, firing forward as a starfighter would, or by the gunner, who may operate them freely. If sufficient crew are present, the turrets' fire-linkage can be disengaged and the turrets operated seperately as a pair of dual medium laser cannon turrets (reducing damage by 1d10). Proton Torpedos (Pilot or Gunner) :Atk +4, Dmg 9d10x2 The Defender was designed, from the outset, to be upgradable as the Jedi who flew it deemed necessary. A number of systems were designed for installation which were not installed in the vessels as they left the factory. These systems' emplacement points are free in a stock model, and may be used for other upgrades, if necessary. Each Defender comes off the line with 18 free Emplacement Points, fourteen of which are earmarked for additional expected aftermarket systems to be installed, but which may be repurposed as easily as with any other CEC vessel. Stock Systems *Combat Thrusters *Hyperdrive, Class 3 *Hyperdrive, Class 12 *Navicomputer *Armor +2 *Shields, SR 40 *Medium Laser Cannons, Fire-Linked and Doubled Installed Systems *Proton Torpedo Launcher (1 EP) **Proton Torpedo Magazine (1 EP; Magazine size 30) *Regenerating Shields (2 EP) *Engines, Fly Speed 4 (1 EP difference) *Hyperdrive, Class 1 (1 EP difference) *Maneuvering Jets +2 (2 EP) *Sensor Array Computer +2 (1 EP) Accessories *HoloNet Transceiver *Luxury Upgrade, Advanced *Medical Suite *Workshop *Transponder, IFF As regards the other systems *The ancient power conversion module is incompatible with modern weaponry and shield systems. CORE has the original and are working on redeveloping the technology, but they don't expect to even have a workable prototype for at least six months. *The EWAR pod is in perfect working order, but it's ancient. It would only successfully jam vessels of a similar vintage; its protocols are simply ineffective against even baseline modern systems. The Harmony Initiative and CORE are collaborating on a project to bring a new version to market, but there's no timetable for it. *The EMP generator was never installed on the Light of Tython in the first place. Electromagnetic pulses aren't hard to generate, but ones as powerful as this calls for would tend to fry the vessel popping it off. Amalgamated Oceans Trust thinks that some of the technologies they use to insulate delicate electronics that have to be installed near electromagnetic drills might be adapted to the task, however. Again, there's no time table. *The ship was equipped with shields rated at SR70, but shields that strong simply were not available on Anno. Given the choice between reliable SR40 shields and the original SR70 shields that had about a 50% chance to collapse entirely if their rating was overcome, it was decided to install the SR40 shields. *The ship came with a proton torpedo launcher and magazine, instead of the concussion missile launcher and magazine the original specs called for. As this is an upgrade in both effectiveness and efficiency, they chose to leave them in place and bring them up to working order. Anno hasn't got the armament industry to fill the magazine, however. *The original owners had also installed some modest maneuvering and computer upgrades; they were easily-enough retained. Expected Systems *Concussion Missile Launcher, Light (2 EP) **Concussion Missile Magazine (2 EP; Mag size 30) *Shields, up to SR 70 (1 free EP; preinstalled SR40 costs 2) *Regenerating Shields (2 EP) *Power Conversion Module (4 EP; Module EP cost is special) *Electronic Warfare Pod (1 EP) *EMP Generator (2 EP) The ship was full of the remains of a brief but meteoric career as a Jedi Knight; evidently, Jedi in those days (or at least unorthodox Jedi) didn't adhere so strictly to the needlessness of material goods. Among the personal effects of two young female Jedi, you find several more holoprojectors in varying states of needing repairs, a dozen standard lightsabers and four two-bladed lightsabers, a small cornucopia of lightsaber crystals, two sets of Jedi Battle Armor, Light, fitted to the two owners of the ship and unlikely to fit anyone else (especially the Jedi Knight's set - wowza!) and a literal library. Among a small hoard of standard Ilum crystals and synthetic crystals of various colors, were located a Bondar crystal, a Durindfire crystal, and an Opila Crystal. Category:Knights of the New Republic